Destino o Casualidad
by VortexMGS
Summary: <html><head></head>Destino o casualidad?, qué más da! si pudiste conocer a esa persona, la quita te quita el aliento, por la que darías todo. Este fic participa en la semana Kataang del foro el ¡El Cometo de Sozin!</html>


Resumen : Destino o casualidad?, qué más da! si pudiste conocer a esa persona, la quita te quita el aliento, por la que darías todo. Este fic participa en la semana Kataang del foro el ¡El Cometo de Sozin!

Disclaimer: ATLA pertenece a nickelodeon, yo solo escribo por diversión sin fin de lucro.

Destino o Casualidad.

Siempre me había parecido fascinante la ciudad de noche, desértica, brillante, con esa suave brisa que golpeaba mi rostro, pero esta vez no podía disfrutar nada de eso, mi cuerpo ya cansado apenas me respondía, era como si tuviera que pedirle permiso a mis pies para dar otro paso. Una risa se formó en mi rostro por mis locos pensamientos, era la última vez que me quedaba hasta tan tarde en el trabajo.

Caminaba por la calle, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor, ¿para qué hacerlo?, no había nada interesante a esas horas, además de algunos vagos, perros callejeros u otros tipos como yo, que parecían nada que más meros zombis.

Calculaba que faltaban unos 20 minutos de caminata para que por fin pudiera tomar un transporte a mi hogar, así que trate de apresurar el paso o eso estaba a punto de hacer cuando escuche lo que parecía ser una discusión.

Mire donde escuchaba el ruido y me di cuenta que se trataba de 2 personas, por culpa de la iluminación apenas podía ver sus rostros, pero por las voces distinguí que era un chica que parecía discutir con el que el suponía era su pareja.

Casi inmediatamente me di cuenta que no era una discusión, era una agresión de parte del hombre hacia la chica, el tipo la tomaba con fuerza de las muñecas y por sus movimientos parecía que había estado bebiendo, la mayoría de las veces hubiese seguido caminando, no quería entrometerme en problema de otros, pero cuando vi el rostro de la chica divise algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión: el terror puro.

Me sentí un estúpido por no darme cuenta de eso antes, ya tendría tiempo después para culpar a mi cansancio por ahora trataría de calmar al sujeto, se estaba acercando rápidamente cuando vi algo que me paro en seco, el sujeto sin siquiera pensarlo golpeo el rostro de la chica con un sonoro puñetazo, lo peor fue que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa sádica, el maldito disfrutaba de esto.

Más fue mi sorpresa cuando la chica en un ágil movimiento pateo la entrepierna del sujeto que se retorció de dolor, pero la furia lo hizo volver a golpear a la chica esta vez incluyendo patadas.

Rojo, era el único color que veía, de un segundo a otro estaba encima del sujeto, golpeándolo sin medir mi fuerza. Solo pare cuando vi que este ya no se movía, había quedado inconsciente o si era suficientemente listo fingía estarlo.

Fije mi atención en la chica tirada en el suelo, ahora que la podía ver bien me di cuenta que de verdad era bonita, era una lástima que los moretones que ya se habían empezado a formar en su cuerpo opacaran tal belleza. Salí de mis pensamientos para arrodillarme frente a ella, sin dejar de prestarle atención al sujeto que podía bien estar fingiendo.

¿Te encuentras bien? – Fue lo único que se me ocurrió preguntarle.

Si… - Me respondió con una sonrisa triste como si no fuera la primera vez que le pasara eso.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Le dije, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Katara – Me respondió un poco desconfiada. No la culpaba un tipo le acaba de dar una golpiza, yo también estaría así.

Yo soy aang – Le respondí con una sonrisa para tratar de tranquilizarla, nos quedamos mirando unos segundos, no me había fijado pero de verdad tenía unos ojos hermosos.

Mire que su ropa se había roto un poco y aun temblaba, en ese momento mi ira volvió. Como puede haber personas como ese sujeto en este mundo, pensé mientras fruncía el ceño. Pareció notar que había visto su triste estado porque intento cambiar de tema.

Muchas gracias –Dijo mientras miraba hacia abajo, su rostro reflejaba mucha tristeza por lo que ahora fui yo el que decidido cambiar de tema.

Entonces katara no? Conozco un buen restaurante que abre hasta tarde, podemos tomar un café, claro solo si quieres. – Dije para calmar a la afligida muchacha.

Pareció dudar un momento pero el final se decidió- Claro me respondió con una sonrisa más amplia, tal vez era la situación o la hora pero cada vez me parecía más hermosa aquella chica.

Pero antes quieres que haga algo con el tipo ese? – Dije apuntando el malnacido tirado en el suelo.

No, solo quiero olvidar esto – Me dijo. En otra situación hubiera intentado hacerla cambiar de opinión para que denunciara el sujeto y así con un poco de suerte meterlo a la cárcel. Pero decidí que por esta vez la prioridad era intentar calmar a katara, así que solo asentí y empecé a caminar.

Cuando caminábamos me di cuenta que ella cojeaba un poco, de seguro se había lastimado el pie. Sin pedirle permiso pase unos de sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo para ayudarla a caminar mientras le daba una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Pareció sorprendida al principio, pero luego me agradeció mientras seguíamos caminando rumbo el restaurante.

Entramos al restaurante, como pensé estaba vacío a estas horas. Yo venía a veces a comer algo debido a que me acomodaba su horario. Nos sentamos mientras se acercaba la camarera.

Pedí un café para los 2, le pregunte a katara si tenía hambre a lo que me respondió con una negativa.

Entonces katara, dime a que te dedicas – Le dije para empezar una conversación.

Soy enfermera – Me respondió mientras tomaba su café.- Y tú, e aang?

Si, bueno yo soy aprendiz de chef – Le respondí feliz de que la chica se encontrara un poco mejor.

Katara lamento si te molesta la pregunta, pero quien era el tipo de allá? – Le dije más serio.

Pareció dudar un poco, se removía incomoda mientras jugaba con sus manos. Aproveche ese momento para observarla un poco mejor, era morena, con unos hermosos ojos azules, una larga cabellera negra, a simple vista parecía muy frágil, como si con solo tocarla se fuera a romper.

Un tipo que me molestaba – Me respondió para mi sorpresa. Su nombre es Jet, durante un tiempo estuvo intentado que fuera su novia, pero mis rechazos lo molestaron. Hoy tuve turno hasta muy tarde y bueno al parecer él había estado bebiendo, me espero y el resto de la historia la conoces – Me dijo cabizbaja.

Pues ese tal jet es un estúpido de primera, quien se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima a una chica como tú – Dije sin pensarlo.

Hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida – Me dijo algo intrigada.

No te necesito conocer de toda la vida para saber que eres una buena chica katara, solo tuviste un poco de mala suerte y encontraste en tu camino a alguien desagradable – Dije poniendo una mueca.

Estuvimos un tiempo charlando de cada uno, me conto que tenía un hermano con una empresa que fabricaba una extraña bebida llamada jugo de cactus, venia de una región más helada de la que yo al menos estoy acostumbrado. Yo le conté que nunca conocí a mis padres pues estos habían fallecido cuando yo era aún pequeño y que había sido criado por un tío.

Oye katara, sé que tal vez es demasiado pronto, pero en mi trabajo tendremos una cena donde mostraremos todas las creaciones de cada chef y bueno puedo invitar a alguien y quisiera si tú ya sabes… quieres... ir? – Dije con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Claro me encantaría aang – Dijo soltando una risilla por mi sonrojo.

Muy bien!, te parece si nos vemos aquí el sábado a las 1 de la tarde? – Le dije alegremente.

Aquí estaré, por cierto aang muchas gracias por todo. – Me respondió mientras se levantaba, pues ya era muy tarde.

Salimos juntos del restaurant, me ofrecí a acompañarla a su hogar a lo que se negó respondiendo que llamaría a un taxi, lo esperamos juntos mientras trataba de recordad su sonrisa en lo más profundo de su mente.

De algo estaba seguro mi vida no sería lo mismo después de esa noche, esperaría ansioso la próxima vez que la vería. No sabía que sentía en ese momento, ¿amor?, ¿atracción?, no lo tenía que descubrir ahora, pues lo único que sabía en esos momentos es qué quería a katara en mi vida, y me esforzaría al máximo por conseguir eso.

…

Eso es todo, un gusto escribir de esta linda pareja, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos!


End file.
